


Broken and Remade

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Angst with a Happy Ending, Belonging, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: They break and then they build.





	Broken and Remade

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on [](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**rthstewart**](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/)'s Three Sentence Ficathon: [Naruto, Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura, we don't fit except together](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=4795710#cmt4795710).

They tried in pieces for too long; Sasuke's sharp edges and vicious gloom, Naruto's stinging brightness and fiery noise, Sakura's smothering softness and unyielding ferocity in unpredictable turns - something always missing, the others always breaking.

In the trying they shattered themselves - in the losing they shattered their world around them.

Until at last they came together, grown older and only more dangerous, the three together finally finding the peace and balance that was and would be nowhere else for any of them, and rebuilt a new world on the redoubtable strength of only their own shoulders.


End file.
